1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a winding device according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such winding devices, a material web, which is produced continuously by a production machine, for example, is wound sequentially onto a spool in such a manner that rolls are created which are still manageable. The material web can optionally be divided by longitudinal cuts into different partial webs, wherein these partial webs can be wound in parallel.
There are various mechanical engineering and process design options in order to dispense with the need to halt the production of the material web for the changing of the winding roll and allow the spool to be changed while production continues.
As such, by way of example, so-called turret winders are known, wherein at least one wheel is mounted in a machine frame in a manner allowing rotation. The machine frame frequently comprises two perpendicular frame deflection points, wherein one such wheel is mounted in each of the same. At least two winding points are then mounted in a manner allowing rotation on this wheel. These winding points generally each comprise a winding axle which remains in the winding device during operation, and to which winding sleeves are applied, the material web being wound on the same.
In normal winding operation, one of these winding points is in the winding position in which the material web or webs is/are wound.
The at least one second winding point in this case is in a loading and/or unloading position. In this position, the wound winding sleeve—that is, the finished spool—is pushed out of the winding point, and new, empty winding sleeves are pushed into the winding point.
At this point, when the spool in the process of being wound reaches its intended size, the winding point configured with empty winding sleeves can be brought into the winding position by means of the at least one wheel.
Instead of one second winding point, multiple further winding points can be included, wherein in this case one of these winding points is generally in the unloading position, and a further of these winding points is in the loading position.
The operation of such winding devices has shown in practice that it is necessary to manually intervene in the loading and/or unloading processes from time to time. This is particularly the case when adhesive films are wound, because these films can adhere to machine components.
However, the high risk of accidents caused by the winding device continuing its operation is a disadvantage in this case.